Internal combustion engines include a crankshaft and a camshaft, and at least one of these shafts may include a wheel positioned for rotation therewith. A sensor may be positioned adjacent to the wheel for providing a signal to a controller. The controller may use the signal for determining an angular velocity and position of the wheel and its respective shaft. The controller may use this information to control, for example, the application of a spark and fuel into the engine's cylinders. The longer that it takes to get useful information related to the rotation of the wheel, the longer that it takes for the controller to use this information and then apply it. If this information is inaccurate due to noise in the signal or accelerations of the wheel, then that may cause operating delays or cause the controller to misidentify the wheel's position.